


Diamonds

by Sapphire628



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: A diamond is just a diamond until you put it on the right left hand.





	Diamonds

Tom rushed around the hotel suite making sure everything was perfect before his girlfriend returned to the suite. He had sent her to the resort’s spa for the afternoon to be pampered. He had whisked her away on surprise trip to the Bahamas for a weekend getaway. 

Tom looked up from the last candle he was lighting when there was a knock on the door. Hoping it was room service with their dinner, he moved quickly through the suite to the door. 

“Good evening Mr. Hiddleston. Where would you like your dinner?”

“I’ll take it,” he answered, “thank you.”

“Of course sir. Have a good evening.” 

“Thank you,” Tom nodded and tipped the man before pulling the cart into the suite.

He pushed the cart to the balcony of their suite and set the table with their dinners. He lifted the lids ensuring the food was perfect. 

“Tom!”

He quickly moved the cart to the corner of the balcony and moved to the doorway.

“What’s all this?” His girlfriend asked looking around in wonder.

“I thought we can have a nice romantic dinner on the terrace.”

She smiled as tears stung the corners of her eyes, “you did all this for me?”

“Of course Love,” He answered walking towards her, “Darling don’t cry.”

He gently touched her cheek and wiped her tears away.

“Sorry,” she smiled shyly, “no one has ever done something like this for me before.”

“Well no one else will because you’re mine.”

He lead her mouth to his and kissed her fiercely, taking her breathe away. When she moaned, he lessened the pressure and gave her slow sweet kisses.

“Wow,” she commented, “so I guess you missed me while I was gone.”

Tom smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips, “come.”

He took her hand and led her to the balcony. She gasped softly when she saw the flowers and candles that adorned the table.

“Tom!”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes,” she smiled.

“Good,” he pulled a chair out for her and helped her sit. He pressed a kiss to her head before moving around and sitting across from her.

“I can’t believe you did all this for me. This trip, this dinner. I don’t feel like I deserve it.”

“What are talking about Love? Of course you do. You deserve everything in life that you want and I hope I can give you all of it.”

His girlfriend smiled as tears pricked her eyes again, “you gotta stop making me cry.”

They both laughed.

“Sorry Love.”

She took a deep breathe and let it out. 

“This smells really good. Can we eat now?” She asked with a shy smile.

“Of course Love?” Tom reached across the table and removed the lid on her plate. 

Doing the same to his, he put both metal domes on the room service cart. 

“Mm this looks amazing.”

Tom smiled at her as he took his seat, “I’m glad.”

Their plates were filled with petite filets of beef, baked stuff shrimp, and creamy garlic mashed potatoes.

“Thank you Tom. This is lovely.”

“You’re welcome darling,” he smiled.

They ate their dinner in a few minutes of comfortable silence before Tom asked, “how was the spa?”

“Would you like to come join me on my cloud?”

He chucked, “that good huh?”

“Amazing. I was so relaxed when she was done, I had trouble walking to the elevator. My legs were like jello.”

He laughed out loud at that, “I’m glad you enjoyed it Darling.”

“I can’t thank you enough for everything.”

“The evening isn’t over yet.”

After their dinner, Tom stood and pulled his love up from her chair. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close and began to slow dance to the soft jazz music he had playing.

“Tom?”

“Yes Darling?”

“I love you very much. I can’t tell you how much but I do.”

“And I you, darling,” he took a step back to kiss her gently, “I need to go get something. Stay here a moment?”

She nodded, “yes.”

He kissed her once more before slipping inside the suite.

A minute later he stood at the door as he watched his love standing at the balcony staring out at the clear blue ocean.

“Darling?”

She turned and smiled when she saw him.

Tom stepped out of the doors and held the red rose out to her, “for you.”

“Thank you,” she smiled excepting the flower, “beautiful.”

“Look inside.”

“What?”

“Look inside the petals,” Tom instructed.

She looked at him confused before carefully separating the petals. Laying inside was the most gorgeous diamond ring she had ever seen. 

“Tom!” She gasped.

He reached in and pulled the ring out. He moved to lower himself to his knee.

“Wait, wait.”

Tom looked at her worried.

“I know you’re not being truthful with me on how badly you hurt your knee on your run yesterday. Let’s not make it worse,” 

He chuckled and stood straight. Taking her hands in his, he took a deep breathe before, “I can’t begin to tell you how much I love you. From the moment we met I knew I would love you forever. The past two years with you have been the happiest of my life. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

The tears were coming too fast and hard for her to speak so she could only nod vigorously. Tom smiled and wiped at her face.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” She finally choked out, “a million times yes.

Tom wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Forever and ever.”

Tom smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

*

“Do you like it?” Tom asked when he caught his fiancé staring at her new accessory.

“Yes,” She sat up and smiled shyly, “it’s incredible.”

“And before you say anything. You do deserve it. As soon as I saw it, I knew it belonged on your finger.”

“Thank you. Thank you for loving me with all my quirks and weirdness. And everything else you love me for.”

“Hey, I can be weird too.”  
“And I love you for it.”

Tom laughed softly and kissed her. He sat up more in the bed, “sit between my legs.”

“Ooh yeah.”

“Not for that naughty girl,” he grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand, “put your hand over mine.”

He held his left hand out and she placed hers over his closing her fingers over his. He held his phone in over their hands and snapped a photo. 

“Really?” she gasped when he opened his Instagram app. 

Tom just smiled and started typing the caption.

“A diamond is just a diamond until you put it on the right left hand.” My Love said yes! Happiest man alive. I love you darling.”


End file.
